GTA SA Problems at San Fierro
by RCO11
Summary: CJ ,now living in San Fierro is doing a lot of work. Doing jobs as a thief, gunner, assassin, and dater.
1. A Night With Michelle

GTA SA: A night with Michelle

**GTA SA: A night with Michelle**

**Characters:**

**CJ(Carl Johnson)**- Protagonist of this story, As Michelle's boyfriend.

**Michelle-** As the girlfriend of CJ.

**Ceasar-** A friend of CJ living with CJ in San Fierro

**Location:**

**City of San Fierro**

--

**Story:**

_After CJ's exile in Los Santos, and Hardship robberies in the badlands. He reached the city of San Fierro the gayest city in the whole San Andreas state. Where he was able to surpass many missions given to him by Ceasar , Truth, Zero, And Ten Penny. He managed to see a beautiful lady named Michelle in the driving school. When they met, Michelle fell in love with CJ, and asked him if she could have a date with him tonight. After asking, CJ accepted the dat . That night CJ was in his house in Doherty street in San Fierro was fixing himself for the date._

**Ceasar:** Are you sure CJ, this girl won't be a mess to you?

**CJ:** Nah.. Ceasar mah homie , why do you worry about me so much?

**Ceasar:** You're my only trusted friend here in San Fierro for know I can't trust the Truth or Zero. Besides, Kendl will also be worried of you.

**CJ:** Ceasar mah man, I'll be fine, don't worry.

**Ceasar:** Hope you well then be careful mah homie.

**CJ:** Okay thanks sucker. I gotta go

_CJ leaving his house going to his garage and getting his brand new car that Woozie gave him._

**CJ**: Man! Woozie is really rich givin' me this car from my careers. Thanks friend..

_CJ began leaving his house with the car and he was off going to Michelle's house. On _

_the way he was saying something in his brain._

**CJ:** Sorry Denise if I have to cheat on you, Because Michelle is hotter than you, and is still a virgin. Besides you're in Los Santos and I can't go there.

_Then CJ arrived in Michelle's house outside of her house shouting_

**CJ:** Michelle are you there!!.

**Michelle:** (Opening the window of her room) I'll be there in a minute.

**CJ: **(CJ waited until Michelle arrived in the car and drove off and asking ) Uhhhh…

Michelle were should we eat….

**Michelle:** Up to you, where do you like anyway?

**CJ:** Cluckin' bell …Is that all righ t(Blushing)..

Michelle: Fine if that's what you wan t(Smiling)

_Later they arrived in Cluckin' bell at 11:30 P.M. . At the table they were eating dinner._

**Michelle:** (Looking depressed) Sigh….

**CJ:** What's wrong don't ya wanna eat?

**Michelle: **(Still depressed) I feel so worried of something

**CJ:** What is it?

**Michelle:** Please you don't have anything to do with this

**CJ:** It's okay I might help you.

**Michelle:** Okay I'll tell you, I forgot my wallet I can't pay the food. .Sigh..

**CJ:** Don't worry I'll pay for you

**Michelle:** Are you sure?

**CJ:** Its okay I have a lot of greens with me today.

**Michelle: **Thanks CJ!!.. I'll pay you back later

**CJ:** No need

**Michelle: **But, you might need money

**CJ:** Nah I work here and earn big cash.

**Michelle:** Gee.. Thanks CJ..

**CJ:** Don't mention it( Blushing)

_And they ate dinner in Cluckin' Bell happily. Later outside of Cluckin' bell restaurant_

_CJ and Michelle were together._

**Michelle:** Uhhh CJ… Mind if we go to the beach.

**CJ:** This night?

**Michelle:** Yahh this night

**CJ:** Okay then lets have a stroll on the beach.

**Michelle:** C'mon then lets go!

_CJ and Michelle went to the beach and….._

**Michelle: **isn't it nice here CJ all the stars at night and the sound of the beach?

**CJ:** well… Yah its nice

**Michelle:** I come here sometimes at night if I don't have nothing to do at home. When I always go here , I make a wish that I always think about it, this is my wish, "will I ever find true love?".. This was my longtime wish until I found you in driving school.

**CJ:** really interesting..

**Michelle:** Of course.. By the way thanks for paying for me a while back… Don't you really need the money back?.. I can pay you back later..

**CJ:** I'll say it again no need..

**Michelle:** Up to you then..

_They talked and talked until it was time for them to go home_

**Michelle:** CJ I guess its getting late could you give me a ride home?

**CJ: **Okay lets go then.

_On there way back home._

**Michelle:** Uhhh …CJ do you have a girlfriend?

**CJ:** Uhhh..No no no…

**Michelle:** are you sure?, I won't get mad at you

**CJ:** Yes…

**Michelle:** Promise?…Cross my heart?..

**CJ:** I swear..

**Michelle:** I like honest people. Like you CJ

**CJ:** Sorry Denise , but I have to cheat on you(saying it

In his brain)

**Michelle:** You're driving got better . From you crashing cars to a good driver that doesn't bump I knew you learn a lot in driving school the place we met.

**CJ:** Yah, and I got my driver's license already..

**Michelle:** Congratulations!... By the way nice car where did you buy it?

**CJ:** uhhhh… a friend gave it to me..

**Michelle:** That's so friendly of your friend.

**CJ:** Yah..

**Michelle:** owww.. I'm here already.. Oh yeah!! thanks for the ride CJ…Shall we meet again?

**CJ:** Other times then. Bye!

**Michelle:** Bye to you also (Kissing CJ on the chick and getting out of the car)

**CJ:** WOW!!

**Michelle:** oh yeah! Thanks for everything also.

_CJ went home back to Doherty happily and was talking with Ceasar when he got home._

**Ceasar:** What Ese! You spent our 2 weeks savings of cash for your date!!

**CJ:** (Banging his own head on the wall ) Shit!! Why didn't I think before saying I'll pay for her.

**Ceasar:** I guess you have to work double.

**CJ: **Yah homie I should..

_And CJ fell to the ground asleep_..

**Ceasar:** Uhh… Homie you should go to bed now..

**CJ:** ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Ceaser:** Sigh… My homie always weird as always… I hope Kendl does not have abnormalities like he has.. Okay homes I'll turn off the lights I'll leave you there for now.. I better go to my room now…

_And CJ enjoyed a wonderful night sleeping in the living rooms floor.. Another night in San Fierro until next time.._

More to be made


	2. Death Of TBone And Ryder

GTA SA: Death of Ryder and Tbone (2ND story)

**GTA SA: Death of Ryder and T-bone (2****ND**** story)**

**Characters:**

**CJ(Carl Johnson)-** A Grove Street member. Now he lives in San Fierro. He is sent on a mission to kill T-bone and Ryder.

**Ceasar-** CJ's friend, in this mission.

**Ryder- **A former Grove Street officer, that is known to be a traitor for siding with the ballas. Known to make deals with drugs in San Fierro

**T-bone-** A gang leader of the San Fierro Rifa, Makes deals with the Los Santos gang ,the Ballas.

**Woozie-** The Triad leader, who is a friend of CJ.

**Location:**

**City of San Fierro**

**Story:**

_After the date with Michelle, CJ a former Grove Street member and a Los Santos Exile, is now in San Fierro, doing so many jobs for money and business. Now he's sent on a mission with Ceasar to kill the traitor Ryder, Who betrayed CJ and his brother Sweet in Los Santos, and the famous T-bone Mendez a drug dealer and a gang leader of the Rifas, who is one of CJ's friends in San Fierro. The story begins in the house of CJ in Doherty, San Fierro. _

**Ceasar:** CJ!! I knew it!!(Running to CJ)

**CJ:** What is it homie?

**Ceasar:** I found something out !! The one in charge of the San Fierro Loco Syndicate is your friend Ryder!! , and the dealer dealing with them is T-bone Mendez!!

**CJ:** So we gonna kill them right?

**Ceasar:** Precisely.

**CJ:** So when?

**Ceasar:** The next deal they'll have will be tonight in the famous hotel, Pier 69 of San Fierro. So we gonna go there and whack the deal.

**CJ:** Right!!, and I'm gonna kill the traitor Ryder that made my homies vanquish in Los Santos. I gotta call some triads to help us.

**Ceasar:** That's a great idea CJ!!. Back up.. smart…

**CJ:** yah yah yah. Now be quiet I'm gonna call Woozie..(Opening his phone and dialing woozie's number)Hello Woozie how are you?(Talking with him on the telephone)

**Woozie:**(Talking with CJ from the telephone) I'm fine … What's wrong?

**CJ:** Yah there's something wrong it the Rifa's. Could you bring back up tonight?(talking with on the telephone).

**Woozie:** Sure, I'll bring

**CJ: **Thanks! , meet us outside the Pier 69 hotel. You got that?

**Woozie:** we'll be there before you get there

**CJ:** okay thanks! Bye then pal

**Woozie: **bye

**CJ:** ( putting down the telephone) they'll be there later Ceasar mah Homie.

**Ceasar:** That's great.. We go to war tonight.

**CJ:** Yeah.

_They waited until dusk arrived. At CJ's house …._

**CJ:** Ohhhhhh my God! I forgot where I placed my 9mm… F--!!.

**Ceasar:** That's enough homes you're wasting much time, get in the car I'll give you my extra 9mm instead..

**CJ:** Okay let's go now then..

**Ceasar:** Hop in homes

_Then they left the house ,but on their way to the pier 69…._

**Ceasar:** S--!! Homes I forgot to bring the sniper!

**CJ:** owww now who's the guy who also forgot his equipments?

**Ceasar:** Never mind Woozie might have brought guns along

**CJ:** Oh yeah!! He always brings ammunitions.

**Ceasar:** So we no need worry.

_Later CJ and Ceasar arrived outside Pier 69 inside the car still .Suddenly the cell phone of CJ rang………_

**CJ: **Hello who's this? ( answering his cell phone)

**Woozie:** (Answering from the telephone)Meet us on the top of the building across the left street of Pier 69.

**CJ:** Okay bye (putting down his cell phone)… Ceasar drive us to that building on the left street there. We'll meet them there.

**Ceasar: **okay fine.

_Later at that building on the top part……._

**Woozie:** Glad you made it CJ and Ceasar

**CJ:** (panting and panting)

**Ceasar:** The stairs made us tired whew tiring..

**Woozie:** You should have used the elevator

**CJ and Ceasar:** What!!

**Woozie:** The elevator on the right side of this building. Okay since were all here what are we gonna do?

**CJ:** Were gonna kill some syndicates Ryder and T-bone .

**Woozie:** Is that so .. Okay then I'll divide my men to two groups , Group A and B. okay here is how it goes, group A enter the left side of pier 69 , while the right side group B and I will go… you two snipe from this building , So we could enter the building successfully with no detection. Here take this silenced snipers both of you.

**CJ and Ceasar:** okay thanks

**Woozie: **Okay men LET'S GO!!.

_As the two groups manage to enter the building with no detection, because of the help of CJ and Ceasar as Snipers, But when the Triads got in the hotel many gun fires were heard. Now at the building where CJ and Ceasar are………_

**CJ:** Let's go! We gotta help our comrades. Got your 9mm ready?

**Ceasar: **Yes, ohhh I forgot here's my extra 9mm

**CJ:** Oh yeah I forgot, thanks homie. Now we gotta job to do let's go!!

**Ceasar:** This time we use the elevator. oh

Yeah lets put our masks on before we leave.

**CJ:** oh yeah

_CJ and Ceasar run to the hotel also to help their comrades in pier69, as they went inside the hotel. They saw it was a war zone , many died ,and many were injured,but still died. As for CJ and Ceasar they fought many Ballas and Rifa gang members on their way, Until they found T-bone Mendez in one room and……………_

**T-bone:** You!!...So you're the one in charge of this ambush.

**CJ:** Sorry friend it's just business fool!!..

**T-bone:** Grrrrrrrrrr………. Let's settle this!!(right away aiming his gun on CJ and started shooting at him).

**CJ:** (Dodged from the bullets) Is that the best you can do?

**Ceasar:** I'll shoot him for you (Ceasar right away shot a bullet that hit T-bones left arm)

**T-bone:** Awwwww!! S--!! my arm!! (T-bone's left arm got injured)

**Ceasar:** Homes!! It's your chance to blast him!!

**CJ:** okay say goodbye T-bone…….. (He started aiming his gun to T-bone and started shooting at him)

_T-bone got many shots on the body, That he died . As CJ and Ceasar looked at his corpse CJ remembered something………………_

**CJ:** where's that snake Ryder!!

**Woozie:** ( coming in to the room ) He's outside at the back of the hotel..

**CJ:** Homie let's go then!! ,oh yeah Good thing you're unharmed my Chinese friend

**Woozie: **Only me , but my comrades have all fallen

**Ceasar:** Let's stop talking about this for now, right now we gotta catch the Ballas fool.

**CJ:** Hurry then(Running outside)

_As CJ and Ceasar went outside of the hotel they saw Ryder , Who is preparing to dive down to the sea ,before he jumps to the sea he saw Ceasar and CJ…………….._

**CJ:** Stop there you sukah!!

**Ryder:** I know that voice …Ahhhhhhhhhhh……..It's CJ mah dogg!! I don't know how you manage to survive the badlands , But you are the one who was in charge of destroying the business of the Loco Syndicates in San Fierro. Smoke is real mad of you for sure bustah!!...

**CJ:** What gives homie, a traitor to our hood who helped sold our gang out in Los Santos.

**Ryder:** Whatever homie, But for know good bye….

_Ryder dives to the sea which is on the back of the hotel building . Swimming away to get to one of the 2 motor boats on the sea…._

**Ryder:** (Swimming away) Ha ha ha! You'll never get me homie.

**C J:** Ceasar!! Give me that rocket launcher there on the chair!!  
**Ceasar:** Okay homes(Running to get the rocket launcher)

**CJ: **Hurry!

**Ceasar:** Here homes (Handing over the rocket launcher to CJ)

**CJ:** Sorry it should not turn out like this mah homie ( Aiming at Ryder)

_CJ shot Ryder successfully , On the water. Ryder died and fell to the bottom of the sea, While CJ looked sad._

**Ceasar:** CJ! Good shot! . Huh? Why so sad homes?

**CJ: **Nothing.. I'll talk about it at home later okay homie.

**Woozie:** Guys!! We've got bad news!! We've gotta get out of here!! The cops are coming to investigate the disaster that happened. We better split up.

**CJ:** Woozie's right we have to leave Ceasar let's go.

_CJ and Ceasar ran to their car while Woozie ran to his own car ,and the two cars got away before the Cops came…The next morning at CJ's house in the living room_

_At 6 A.M…..CJ was watching the T.V…_

**TV News:** A sudden gang bang erupted yesterday in the pier 69 hotel, 10 workers in the hotel, 49 gang members were found dead. It is believed that the gangs that fought in the pier 69 hotel were the famous Los Santos Criminal gang The Ballas , The famous deadly asian gang the Triads, And the Hispanic gang of San Fierro the Rifa's….

**CJ:** Ceasar take a look at this(While watching the T.V)

**Ceasar:** What?. Oww!! My!!

**TV News:** According to the investigation the leader of the Rifa's T-bone Mendez was shot 9 times in the body, 1shot on the left arm which is shot by a customized 9mm….

**Ceasar:** That's my shot CJ!

**CJ:** But, I did the eight shots

**TV News:** Eight shots in the chest, Which is impossible for a guy to survive that. It is believed that two people killed the gang leader, but the one in charge of the Ballas is gone missing, he might be anywhere so watch out.

**CJ:** Nah…My homie is dead(looking sad)

**Ceasar:** That's okay CJ at least he deserved it..

**TV News:** There was a witness who only survived the gang bang , She is a normal civilian , Who saw how T-bone died and got shot , She said two unknown people in masks shot him. She said also she saw these two mask people talking to a Triad gang member who survived the war. Maybe these were Triad elite assassins who were well trained in the murder case of T-bone Mendez, So far the witness is a driving school teacher Michelle Cannes, who escaped safetly.

**CJ:** what!! Good thing we were using masks that time, If she found out !!What would happen?.

**Ceasar:** Yah.. Homes

_CJ and Ceasar were at home listening to the news. Until next time_

More to be Continued….


	3. A Coincidence

**GTA SA: A Coincidence **

**Characters:**

**CJ**- I think you knowhim already

**Michelle-** CJ's girlfriend.

**Ceasar-** A friend of CJ

**Location:**

**City of San Fierro**

**Story:**

_A day after CJ and Ceasar watched the news on the T.V. . They went on to look for their next target, Mike Toreno an FBI also involved with the San Fierro Loco Syndicates. They looked around San Fierro for the whole morning, but they couldn't find him so they went home in Doherty and called it a day. At the afternoon in their house in Doherty, CJ who still wants to find where Toreno is, said…._

**CJ:** Damn!! I still have to find Toreno

**Ceasar:** Give up homes, will call it a day for now. Will continue our search tomorrow ese. Anyway I'm tired for today I gotta watch T.V my favorite show is coming up next (getting the remote an opening the T.V.) . Okay I'll watch now, so what are you gonna do this afternoon CJ?

**CJ:** I'm going back to town and look for Toreno. If I get clues where he is, maybe we can find where he is.

**Ceasar:** Good luck then Homes in your search. If you get any clues come quick here at home

**CJ:** Okay then… I leave the house to you…Bye for now then.

_CJ left the house and went to his garage which is just in front of his house to fetch his car. In the garage he was thinking of something… He was talking to himself what to do now…_

**CJ:** Wait…. I remember something…. Of course I should not use my car now… If I do, I will be seen and it will be harder for me to get clues where Toreno is, So I'll just walk around town instead.

_Not going to use the car, CJ left the garage and walked around town looking for clues. Searching around for so long without any clue found yet, CJ tired and was planning to go home stopped his search and began walking home. On his way home, He saw a cluckin' bell fast food. Hungry, CJ stopped over and went in to eat. At cluckin bell, CJ finally bought his food from the counter and was now looking for a table to sit and eat his food. Still looking for a table where he can eat, he suddenly saw Michelle eating and occupying a table and was alone. Right away, CJ went to the table to meet Michelle while carrying his food. _

**CJ:** Hi Michelle, how are you?

**Michelle:** Ohh CJ, what a coincidence to find you here

**CJ:** It's glad to see you here, what are you doing here anyway?

**Michelle:** I'm having a break here. After that I go back to work.

**CJ:** So, while I'm here could we chat about some stuff

**Michelle:** Sure, anyway I'm always alone here, which makes me feel lonely. C'mon take a sit.

**CJ:** Sure thing.

_CJ sat down, and began eating with Michelle. After they ate, they began talking of stuff….._

**CJ:** So how's you're day?

**Michelle:** owww…. Its okay, how about you CJ?

**CJ:** I'm busy roaming around the city with my Mexican friend.

**Michelle:** You have a Mexican friend?... some what I also have Mexican blood, I also know how to speak in Spanish…. CJ do you know how to speak in Spanish, so that we could communicate here in Spanish…

**CJ:** Sorry ese, but I can't understand Spanish. I just hear Mexican gangs speaking to me, but I can't understand them… That's why I always get into gang bangs…

**Michelle:** CJ are you a gang member? (Asking curiously to CJ)

**CJ:** No no no no no….. I don't know anything about gang banging at all.

Michelle: You know something. Why would they try to shoot you if you're not a gang member. I know the style of Mexicans, CJ.

_CJ saying at his mind…_

**CJ:** Why did I even talk about the Mexican gangs…. This girl is really smart (Saying it in his mind)

_Michelle began saying something again…_

**Michelle:** CJ, hello, answer me already!

**CJ:** To tell you the truth, I'm from Los Santos. In that city many gangs roam there. There are Mexican gangs, Afro-American, etc…

**Michelle:** So, do you stay with a gang there?

**CJ:** I have an older brother, who owned a gang of Afro-American's in Los Santos. The gang he owned was once the most powerful gang of Los Santos. As his younger brother I joined the gang and fought other gangs. After sometime I left Los Santos and flew to Liberty city, due to some family problems. I worked there as an Italian Mafia for 5 years. When I stayed at Liberty City, many things were happening in Los Santos… My gang became a weak gang and everything changed in Los Santos… After an Incident about my mother happened back there in Los Santos, I flew back to Los Santos. Again back with my comrades in the city of Los Santos, We began fighting our Rivals the Ballas…

**Michelle:** The Ballas, aren't those the ones who died there at Pier 69 back then?...

**CJ:** I heard the news about that incident in Pier 69 on the T.V., were you the witness back then

**Michelle:** Yah, I told the whole story to the police back then.

**CJ:** Why were you in that hotel anyway?

**Michelle:** I was kidnapped by the San Fierro Rifa and was sent there to be raped by T-Bone suppose to be at that night, but some Triads broke in and a gang fight erupted. I took cover and watched the fight. All died except for 3 people I saw. The 2 people looked like high skilled assassins, killed T-Bone Mendez by shooting him 9 times. And the last person was like a Triad leader, who I appeared to and gave him a warning that I called the cops, So he went out of the hotel to warn the two assassins. I was so happy, that I wanted to thank them. I especially wanted to thank the assassin who shot T-Bone eight times. Do you know him it's like he hated Ballas gang members?...

**CJ:** No, but thanks to him for killing T-Bone, I want to see him someday and thank him for saving you.

**Michelle:** Yah… Oh my gosh I'm 1 hour late…. I better go back to work. Next time again CJ its nice talking to you, I have to go bye..

_Michelle kissed CJ on the chick and left, to go back to work. After a while CJ also left cluckin bell and walked back home to Doherty. After a long walk he was back home. So, at CJ's house in Doherty…_

**Ceasar:** CJ what kept you homes?. I just had a telephone call from Woozie, that Toreno will be at the police station tomorrow 10 a.m.

**CJ:** okay then homie tomorrow let's be ready

**Ceasar:** So what kept you CJ?

**CJ:** Busy looking around for clues

**Ceasar:** What a waste…

_CJ and Ceasar began preparing for tomorrows fight. They packed, guns, knives, explosives, pain killers, etc.._

More to be continued


	4. Toreno's Last flight

Morning came in San Fierro. The sun was beginning to rise, the city cars blowing their horns, people were walking around the city. For CJ and Caesar they were both awake preparing their guns for Toreno's last flight. CJ was packing his guns in the trunk of his car. While Caesar was preparing the ammo for reloads. At last the time has come for Toreno to die. The Loco Syndicate has almost come to an end. San Fierro should remains as a clean city, and should not turn to cities full of drugs like Los Santos. CJ was done packing the guns, and Caesar was done with the ammos and closed the trunk.

"Toreno today you die. In my hands" CJ said, while starting the cars engine.

"Homes, Toreno will be at the San Fierro police station for his flight at 10 AM. That's what Woozie said remember." Caesar said.

"There's a heavy traffic in downtown today so I'll just reach the police station just in time. Anyway this is my mission, ill handle it by myself I don't need assistance" CJ said as he prepares the engine for his leave.

"But, homes I……….."

"Trust me I'll come back home tonight in one piece" CJ said, and drove away fast.

Caesar looked at him as he drove away. "That's CJ always an optimist; he always does the work by himself". Then Ceasar went back inside the house for some T.V.

Later at downtown where cars were busy blowing their horns. CJ was patient and relaxed with his left arm relaxed on the cars window.

"This traffic is sure a heavy one. After this mission, Woozie would give me some a greens as a payment. I'll be there in the police station on time" CJ looked around seeing the cities beauty.

Time passed until CJ was able to get passed the traffic. He checked his watch and it was 9:40. "I guess I'll be there after 5 minutes, I'm a little bit early for this s**t".

After a while he arrived in front of the police station. Looking from the front glass of his car, he saw Toreno was at the helipad. Who was preparing to take his flight. He also saw armed gun men in front of the police station. Toreno about to leave, CJ right away got out of his car and got to the trunk to get his fire arms.

He run towards the police office shooting the armed guns with his AK-47, and all of them died before they could shoot a bullet. Toreno noticing that CJ was after him, quickly he ran to the helicopter for his leave. While CJ entered the office shooting all getting into his way, before reaching the helipad he saw the chopped has took off. Then he hurried to the helipad and he luckily found a rocket launcher left lying on the ground with one missile left.

"I'm the luckiest n***a ever!!!" he got the rocket launcher and aimed at the chopped. When it was aimed properly at the chopper, CJ fired the missile quickly.

Did it hit the chopper? The answer is YES. It shot the chopped directly and the chopped crashed to the ground and exploded. People from the nearby place of the crashed site went to see what happened. CJ the lucky man, went back to his car and packed his guns back in the trunk. He then called Woozie about what happened.

"Woozie! I guess Toreno is no more" CJ said

"CJ you're the man!!! Come to my house and there you can have your pay" Woozie said, and dropped the phone.

"To Woozie's house then" The CJ drove to Chinatown to see Woozie.

While driving in town he saw police cars and ambulances going to the police office to find any survivors, but unfortunately there was none they all died by the hands of CJ.

"This mother f*****s sure won't see anyone alive there" CJ laughed as the cars went pass him.

Later at China town CJ arrived to get his money from Woozie. When he was talking with Woozie about what happened the T.V news interrupted their talking and the two of them watched the news.

"32 armed police men were killed in San Fierro police station a while ago at 10-11 A.M in the morning. So far there are no witnesses who have seen the encounter. People nearby heard gunshots, but when they got there they were all dead and found a destroyed chopper on the ground 250 mtrs away from the station. The assassin has escaped, if any of you seen him please contact 555-5555 thank you. More news updates later in WCTR."

Then Woozie turned the T.V off.

"Well that's I guess a proof that Toreno is dead here take this cash and go home it's getting late now" Woozie said, giving CJ the cash.

"This is goodbye for now the Woozie" CJ said

"I'll contact you if theres any mission later on" Woozie said

"Okay" then CJ left.

After spending the rest of the day in Woozies house CJ went to his car and drove back home to meet his friend Caesar. When he arrived home he saw Caesar and he smiled.

"I told you I'll come back in one piece" CJ said

"But you said you'll be back by sunset" Caesar said

"Curfew is all I can't promise" CJ said

"CJ you're the man, I watched the news a while ago. And you escaped ese, you're one kind of an assassin." Caesar said.

"See so just always trust me, I can do stuff on my own you know" CJ said

"Michelle called a while back and said that you and her are to break-up" Caesar said

"What a break up!!! Why did something wrong happen?!!!" CJ asked

"Just joking ese I thought you won't get fooled by that" Caesar laughed

"Your such a joker homie" then CJ began to laugh also.

And the both of them laughed and called it a day. There will be more chapters to be made, just wait.


End file.
